ARCHIE COMICS: Riverdale (s2 ep11 The Wrestler)
ARCHIE COMICS in the Media CW RIVERDALE IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : Agent Adams hands Archie a document, which guarantees Fred’s immunity. Archie describes the conversation he overheard, and asks how to speed up the investigation. Adams suggests doing something to bond with Hiram. Betty shows her friends pictures of Chic, and asks to meet him. She complains about how her parents are treating Chic, and Veronica invites him to the Pickens Day celebration. Jughead complains that the Serpents were only invited to Pickens Day as security. He then leaves with Toni, to interview her grandfather for a history project. Archie confesses to Veronica that he doesn’t think Hiram likes him. She suggests that the two of them bond over wrestling. Archie offers to try out for the team. Jughead interviews Toni’s grandfather, Thomas, who explains the tradition rooted in the Serpents. He explains that he’s from a tribe that was slaughtered by General Pickens, and the Serpents were formed out of that. Veronica asks Josie for help reforming the Pussycats for Pickens Day. Sierra comes in and is unhappy about the news. Kevin calls Betty, revealing that he knows the truth about Chic -- he’s a video gigolo. Veronica tells Hermione about how Sierra acted the previous night. Hermione offers to have a conversation with Sierra if that persists. Archie and Hiram talk about the wrestling tryouts. Chuck walks by, making fun of Archie. The wrestling coach comes in and instructs the group while Hiram and Keller watch. Archie and Kevin partner up, but Kevin is clearly better than Archie. Kevin tells Betty about the wrestling auditions. They then talk about Chic, and wonder how to bring it up around him. Jughead comes in, and asks for help with a story about Betty’s grandfather, and the truth about Pickens. Betty suggests getting a quote from Hiram. Veronica and Archie talk about Pickens Day, and she suggests that he sing with her and Josie as a way to win over Hiram. Chic comes home, upset that his landlord threw all of his stuff away. Betty tries to console him, but it doesn’t work. Jughead calls Hiram, asking for a quote. Hiram stays silent. Betty knocks on Chic’s door, apologizing and offering her own laptop. Archie and Veronica rehearse for Pickens Day. Hiram comes in, and tries to console Archie about his poor wrestling performance. Veronica defends him, and they kiss. Hiram grows upset, and Archie decides to leave, before promising to see Hiram at the next wrestling trials. The Coopers sit at breakfast. Hal argues that Chic is only there to fill a void left by Polly. Wrestling trials continue. Hiram shows off a move on Archie. Toni reads Jughead’s article about Pickens Day, and grows upset at how it represents the South Side. She argues that this wasn’t Jughead’s story to tell. Sierra forbids Josie from performing at Pickens Day. She argues that Veronica isn’t to be trusted. Veronica rehearses in the music room before she’s interrupted by Josie. Josie accuses her of manipulating her. Penelope leaves flowers at the Blossom ancestor’s memorial. Cheryl asks her about Jughead’s article, but Penelope doesn’t deny it. Kevin asks Archie why he’s trying out for wrestling in the first place. Archie explains that he is doing it to earn Hiram’s respect. Chic asks Betty why she’s been helping him. He accuses her of needing something from him, and Betty argues that she needs answers about the darkness that’s inside her. Archie confronts Hiram about why he resents him. Hiram argues that he doesn’t trust Archie because of Fred and Hermione’s infidelity. Archie argues that he was there for Veronica when no one else was. Veronica comes in and asks what’s happening. Archie answers the phone in the middle of the night. It’s Hiram, asking him to meet him outside in five minutes. The pair go for a run, and then eat breakfast at Pop’s. Hiram argues that Archie will never win against him, so they just need to pretend that he has until Veronica gets sick of Archie. Hermione and Veronica talk about Josie. Hermione offers to take care of it, but Veronica decides to just let things be. Jughead and Toni visit Thomas, as Jughead explains why he did what he did. Thomas argues that Jughead made things worse and needs to fix it. Veronica visits Archie at wrestling tryouts. Tryouts begin, with Archie and Chuck up first. They wrestle, and Archie wins. The Cooper family sit at breakfast, preparing for Pickens Day. Everyone visits Pickens Day. Hermione meets Josie and Sierra. Sierra explains why she forbade Josie from singing. Hiram congratulates Archie on his victory in wrestling. Archie asks if their feud is over, and Hiram asks him to visit the Pembrook later that night. The Cooper family walks through Pickens Day. Hal runs in and confronts Chic for his webcam work. Alice defends Chic, threatening to throw Hal out once again. Hal storms out while Penelope watches. Fred introduces Veronica and the Pussycats. Josie watches, upset. Jughead and the other Serpents begin protesting Pickens Day. Cheryl joins in. Toni addresses the group, revealing the truth about Pickens Day itself. Hiram tries to dissolve the situation. Jughead goes to approach Hiram, but Thomas stops him. Penelope approaches Hal, offering him company. Chic comes into Betty’s room and reveals that he watched Betty sleep that first night. He says that he understands why she brought him into the Coopers’ lives -- to not be alone. Betty asks Chic to help her with her darkness, and he begins to type something on the computer for her. Hiram asks Archie where he sees himself in five years. Archie reveals that he wants to go to college for business, and hopes to one day buy back Andrews Construction from Hiram. Hiram offers to take on Archie as an apprentice. Archie gets a phone call from Agent Adams, but he ignores it. He then accepts the internship. Jughead types at Pop’s. Sierra, Keller, and the Lodges stand in front of the General Pickens statue, which has had it’s head taken clean off. Hiram suggests that the Serpents did it. WHO'S WHO: Category:Archie Comics Category:CW Riverdale Category:Riverdale Category:Archie Andrews Category:Betty Cooper Category:Veronica Lodge Category:Jughead Jones Category:Kevin Keller Category:Cheryl Blossom Category:Reggie Mantle Category:Fred Andrews Category:Thomas Keller Category:Alice Cooper Category:Hermione Lodge Category:Hiram Lodge Category:The Southside Serpents Category:Chic Cooper Category:Hal Cooper Category:Chuck Clayton Category:Josie McCoy Category:Sierra McCoy Category:Agent Arthur Adams Category:Sweet Pea Category:Toni Topaz Category:Fangs Fogarty